


Inextinguishable

by ririsasy



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Crossdressing, Dom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, He looks pretty, Husbands, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Making Love, Needy Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Nicky has always been a virgin, Nicky in a dress, Nicky is a good boy and Joe is a good dom, Nipple Piercings, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Mission, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Quickies, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Shy Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Smut, Sub Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Subspace, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, True Love, Trust me you will understand once you read it chapter 4 lol, Undercover Missions, Virgin Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: Series of Joe x Nicky sexy times.Chapter 1 : Post mission fluff and sexy timeChapter 2 : Quickie During mission (Nicky in a dress).Chapter 3 : Quiet time at Home (Blowjob)Chapter 4 : Riding (Nicky riding Joe/forever Virgin Nicky)Chapter 5 : Nicky in Lingerie.Chapter 6 : BDSM Club (another mission)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 88
Kudos: 360





	1. Chapter 1

“Joe, _Yusuf_ , please, I can’t anymore” Nicky pushes softly on Joe’s thigh to stop him from moving, they have been doing it for three rounds and they are both spent and exhausted, he had long spilled himself on their soft bed and Joe had smeared his own essence on his stomach and he had come so deeply inside of him, he was fucking him through his high, moving lazily even after all the bliss has evaporated and the tingling he feels all over his body to his fingertips has subside, though he still feel so oversensitive and it feels like there is nothing left in him to spill out.

“I am sorry love, I will stop” Joe kisses his nape and still giving two more languid thrust before he pulled out, granting a delicious moan from the tired Nicky.

That’s happen sometimes when they come back from a mission and they were both high on the adrenaline, especially after one of them had died a couple of times during the mission. When they get back to their safe house, they would be on each other and there’s no word they can utter, not until all the tension has gone from their bones, reaffirming that they are both still alive and still have each other in every kind of sense.

Nicky didn’t even remember much after that, he fall dead asleep with Joe’s arm draped over his shoulder and his fingers intertwined with his. When he wake up it was pitch black in their room except for the small candle light on their night stand. Joe is sitting beside him on the bed with a warm towel in his hands, Nicky can see his handsome face through the dim light and Joe is smiling at him when he saw him opening his eyes.

“I am sorry I fell asleep before cleaning you up, now that I am done you can go back to sleep, the power is off, I will go check.” Joe apparently had finished cleaning him up already when he finally woke up. Joe kisses his forehead and was about to stand up when Nicky grabbed on his wrist and stop him from moving, he pulled him to a soft kiss. Joe thought Nicky only wanted a quick kiss but when pulled away from him, nicky wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him for another sloppy kiss.

Joe lost his balance, and dropped the towel on his hands to the bedroom floor, he is chuckling and let his body falls on top of Nicky and kisses back just as passionate.

“You don’t want me to check on the power first? You want another round? Weren’t you the one who begged me to stop before?” Joe laughed between their kisses and settles himself better between Nicky’s inviting legs.

“I was tired before but now that my energy is back, I want it again.” Nicky honeyed voice reason in Joe's ears. Nicky sneaked his hand between their body to get a hold on Joe’s manhood, he stroked on it slowly, and it didn't take long before it stands in interest again, making Nicky smiles in victory.

“Can we be quick though? Before the candle burn our nightstand?” Joe asked in amusement at how eager his husband is for another round, like they weren’t doing it like feral animals before.

“Just blow it off,” Nicky suggested, he pulled on Joe’s neck and kiss him again, he became incredibly impatient.

“I like seeing your hungry eyes like this, so full of lust, let’s do it quick before the candle dies out,” Joe said and moving his hips in a way to create more friction between his cock and Nicky’s.

“who's stopping you? Get on with it.” Nicky retorted exasperatedly, making Joe let out a full body laugh.

“So bossy, it’s a pity that I just cleaned you up only to make you dirty again” Joe brought his fingers to the soft passage, pushing a digit to fill Nicky's inside, it's still pretty much loose from their previous activity.

“Hurry, hurry” Nicky whines deliciously in Joe’s ear, tempting him with his spoiled voice, he knows Joe is really weak for it.

Joe didn’t bother to prepare him anymore, he pulled out his finger and positioned his aching cock instead. He nudged the tight ring and pushed the head of his cock before he slammed hard enough inside Nicky that he almost hit his husband head with the headboard and make the bed squeaks in protest. Nicky let out a cry and pulled Joe toward him, scratching his strong muscly back with his nails.

“Yes, yes just like that, give it to me baby” He whispered in Joe’s ear, kissing the shell of his ear and biting on them lightly, he encouraged the quick harsh thrust by opening his legs wider while also trying to pull Joe’s hips toward him with his heels.

The candle was long gone and nothing was burn in the room except the passion in their bodies moving languidly in sync, chasing after another flame in their veins, feeding each other with inextinguishable want and desire even after a millennium.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky job was to distracted the target with his smart wit and body and Joe was to keep close eyes on him if the target was doing something out of line. Nicky of course while seducing the target also unintentionally seducing Joe and resulted in some quickie during the mission.  
> .  
> Ps. They are in a gay bar and Nicky was wearing a dress because the target was someone who enjoy the company of a man in a dress.

The mission was supposed to be easy, Nicky just need to put on some pretty dress and seduce a man that has the information they need. Nicky is good with his disguised, he managed to charm his way and extracted the location from their target, a courtesy from his old life, listening to people and encouraged them to just talk to him and slowly without they even realized it, they would share even their deepest secret.

The problem was with Joe, he is in the club with Nicky, keeping an eye for him closely as per Andy’s instruction.

Nicky might have or might have not flirted with his husband across the room with his fake eyelashes and a thick eyeliner that made his eyes even more beautiful and deadly for Joe, the way he danced on the dance floor, trying not so subtly presenting the dance for the man he had married almost a millennium, his eyes know of the truth, though he was with someone else but every inch of him belongs to Joe and no one else.

Nicky was finally able to get enough information and excusing himself to the bathroom to the poor man who has no clue that he had been charmed into giving the information that he should have kept a secret even to his grave. Nicky's advantage was because this man thought what would some one like Nicky even care about his secret service job, how could he even understand such thing. It was just the target's way to get Nicky's attention, that he is an important man. The man had fell right into Nicky's charms. 

Nicky was ready to leave the place when Joe followed him into the stall and clicked the door shut behind him.

“Nicky, Joe, get out of there, the mission is done” Andy speak to them through the ear piece

Joe ignores the voice in his ear and taking off the earpiece and put them on his pocket to kiss Nicky’s red lips, he sneaks his hand inside his short skirt and lift his leg to circle around his waist.

“Fuck, You are so pretty.” Joe breathlessly voice out the admiration he had long to let his husband know from across the dance floor. He's kissing Nicky open mouth while tracing his finger pass Nicky’s delicate red panties.

“Joe, we shouldn’t do this, Andy would be so pissed” Nicky said without actually planning on stopping Joe from doing whatever he is doing right now to his poor neck. Nicky is tugging slightly on Joe’s curl and moaning harshly when his husband manage to slip his warm finger inside him.

Joe is careful not to pull on Nicky’s blonde wig because he wanted it to stay. He kissed Nicky’s exposed shoulder and nudged the small fabric around the chest with his nose until he managed to feel Nicky's already hard nipple with his tongue and suck on them while he add another finger inside Nicky’s ass, desperate to make Nicky a bit more loose before he take him.

“It’s enough baby, we need to be quick for Andy” Nicky said and tugged Joe on his hair to look at him, despite not drinking anything, his husband looked freaking drunk, and it made him feel warm in his chest of the knowledge that he is drunk on him and not because of any substance.

Joe stared intensely into his greenish grey eyes, his pupils blown wide with lust and desire, he turned Nicky around, facing the wall and lift his short tight white skirt until he can see his round juicy ass.

Joe spits on his hand and strokes his dick a couple of time and pushed the panties aside before pushing himself inside Nicky’s tight hole.

Nicky’s grunt hard and rest his forehead on his arm, he tried to muffle his moan when he heard a click to the stall beside them, Joe in another hand keep thrusting inside him with urgency while licking, sucking and biting on his exposed back.

Joe is spreading Nicky’s legs wider apart with his knee, it’s hard enough for Nicky to balance himself while wearing the thigh high boots but he managed because of Joe's hands around his hips supporting him. Joe pulled on Nicky’s waist toward his direction, splitting while gripping tight enough he left print of his fingers on his ass. He is slamming in quickly again, fucking him in earnest, determined to come fast.

It didn’t take long for Joe to cum inside him hard and hot, Nicky’s own cock didn’t even get the time to spring into full hardness when Joe is done with him. Joe pulled out quickly after, and pushed his semen back inside Nicky’s ass with his finger, securing his quick earned lust inside Nicky.

Joe turn him around and was ready on his knees to return the favor with his mouth, his hands on Nicky’s panties ready to pull it down completely this time when Nicky stop him.

“I can manage until we get back to the safe house, now let’s get out of here before Andy kill us both” Nicky said, he found his hands on Joe’s curl and lightly scratching his scalp with his fake long red nails, making Joe shivered and rest his head on his waist.

Joe look disappointed with the idea but Nicky was right, he kissed Nicky’s semi hard cock through the lace panties, making Nicky smile at his husband’s sad face just because he can’t blow him in this piss smelling bathroom.

Joe fixed the panties to a better position for him and rise to his feet, he kisses Nicky’s cheek one last time before they finally find a back door exit.

“WHAT TAKE YOU SO LONG?” Andy scream at the both of them, Joe is tailing not so far behind Nicky, zipping up his pants that he forgot before because Nicky was pulling his hand in a rush.

Andy got his answer when they got closer enough to see the smearing of lipstick on both Joe and Nicky’s mouths.

“I can’t believe I let you the one to go inside with Nicky” Andy mumbled under his breath when the three of them settle on their seats in the car.

“I can’t help my boner! beside it was quick! Just ten minutes!” Joe reason beside her at the passenger seat while looking at his watch, Nicky has nothing to say for himself because he’s pretty much still hard and he can feel Joe’s cum dripping down to his panties and he tried so hard not to embarrassed himself by moaning.

Joe fixed the rearview mirror so he can look at Nicky on the backseat only to get smack on the head by Andy. “The mirror purpose is for the road” She adjusted the position to her liking again.

Joe reaches his hand to the back seat to touch on Nicky's exposed legs, making harder for Nicky to stay sane until they get home. He let out an embarrassing moan only for Andy to grunt so hard.

"Don't you dare still fooling around in front of me after making me wait here outside alone longer than necessary.”

“It was just ten minutes more!” Nicky and Joe shout in unison.

Andy tried to look between the lovers who can’t keep their hands from each other while also keeping an eye on the road because she’s driving.

“I should ditch you both on that club. If you won’t stop, I will run over a tree.” Andy threatened them seriously. Joe looked behind him one more time, Nicky can see the promise through his eyes that he will give it to him good later, his eyes is full of excitement and glee, Nicky figured that he will keep the dress even though it was quite small for his size for Joe's sake, and perhaps he would even buy pair of lingerie that Andy had once suggested for him to buy jokingly. 

Joe stop bothering Nicky and has his eyes on the road for Andy’s peace of mind, he didn't actually want to die from car crash because the broken bones is painful as hell despite them being able to heal fast beside they will have all the time in the world when they arrive at their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicky looking like this:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe was watching his game and Nicky was reading his book, they were having some good quality time for themselves until Nicky get distracted by Joe and the blowjob ensue.

"It's been a week since Andy last call us. hasn't it?" Joe from across the room asking the question casually, trying to make a small conversation with his husband through the low noise of the game he’s watching on the television.

"Hmmm. Yeah." Nicky lifts his head from his book, gazing over Joe who now has his eyes back on the game. Joe glances at him swiftly once again with the corner of his eyes, making sure that Nicky actually listen to his question.

"I hope it means good and she is not in trouble with Nile that they've arrived at their destination safely." Joe spoke again, his eyes flickering between the TV and Nicky.

"I am sure they are fine." Nicky put the worry away with his reassurance words to his husband, one of his hands was supporting his temple and the other rest heavily on his thigh, Joe's attention is back on the game again.

Nicky couldn't immerse himself back on his book anymore. Nicky sat across the room on his own sofa near the fire place where Joe can see him to accompany Joe watching his game while still having his own quite time to read. He is staring hard at Joe manspreading on the couch, hands behinds his head, wearing the loose pinkish shirt that he likes so much, that he didn't bother to button up properly either, making Nicky able to see his hairy chest, he looks so relax on the couch and so at peace and Nicky can't help but to admire how beautiful he is.

Joe’s eyes light up as his favorite player score a goal and Nicky smile at his husband small victorious celebration. Nicky's eyes then travel down from his chest to his widespread legs. Joe is wearing black jeans and he can see the visible bulge underneath, it makes him swallow his saliva down. Nicky tries to look away after spacing out for a while with his eyes glued to Joe's crotch because he thought that he can wait for a few more hour until the game end, but it’s too late because Joe had caught him staring down there.

Nicky bite his bottom lip, quite embarrassed of himself. Joe raises his eyebrow, amused at Nicky’s behavior, Nicky bit his nail, his other hand moves closer to his clothed cock. Joe is abandoning the game this time to focus his attention to Nicky instead, Nicky is brushing himself with the back of his hand and his breath hitch when he saw glints on lust in his husband eyes from across the room.

Now that he has Joe’s full attention on him, he become bolder in seducing him, he is sucking on the tip of his thumb freely now and stroking himself through his jeans, spreading his legs wider and slacking off on the couch.

Joe ignoring the shout of the second goal because Nicky is inviting him to a more dangerous game. He had enough of the teasing and can't wait to have Nicky in his arms so he silently gesture his hand to invite Nicky toward his direction. Nicky smiles in victory and almost scrambling to his feet trying to gather himself and walk across the room to Joe’s side. Nicky flop down onto Joe's lap and his husband’s hands readily encircled around his waist.

"What with the teasing?" Joe asked while smiling, he run his palms up and down Nicky's back, feeling his muscles constrict with every gentle touch.

"I am not teasing" Nicky answered, batting his long eyelashes in attempt to appear innocent.

Nicky pouted when Joe averted his eyes from him for a moment when he hear a shout on the screen of almost another successful goal to steal glance at the game.

"I want a kiss." Nicky said as he tapped on Joe’s chest lightly with his fist.

Joe's attention quickly back on Nicky and he chuckled slightly, he caressed Nicky’s nape, looking fondly at him and pulled him down on his neck to bring Nicky's face toward him. Joe kissed him softly and deliberately slow, teasing his husband even more.

Nicky slipped his fingers to his curls and tugged his face toward him to give him a proper kiss. Joe is smiling widely, nibbling at Nicky’s bottom lip to compensate, he runs his tongue on his lips, tasting him and coaxing him to open up for him, Nicky didn’t need much convincing, that’s exactly what he wanted, he greeted Joe’s tongue with his own, letting out a pleased sigh by the taste of him.

Between their heated kiss, Nicky changed his sitting position to straddle Joe’s lap completely, Joe's hand sinstantly travelled to his buttocks and he is squeezing them hard as his skillful tongue explored every corner of Nicky’s mouth, leaving a ticklish sensation all over the man in his arms. Nicky is holding onto Joe’s back for dear life as Joe keep deepening their kiss and massaging more of his ass, he is feeling his cock strained in his jeans, desperate for release.

Joe sneaks his hand inside Nicky's shirt from the dangling loose collar, he can feel his heart beating fast under his hand and he squeezes lightly on his chest, he caress the hard nipple with his thumb and pinched them lightly with his fingers, he buried his face on Nicky chest and suck a bruise that gone too soon on his chest. Nicky let out a load moan from all the ministration.

Nicky brings his palms to cradle on Joe's thick bearded face when his husband being too invest in sucking his nipple to the point of borderline painful, he lowered his head down to kiss on Joe's stunned face of losing his previous toy and give his mouth as a replacement, Joe is not complaining, he pulled Nicky toward him in powerful embrace and give him a smearing long kiss.

Nicky can feel the bulge keep poking his rear and he is moving his hips down, wanting to feel more.

“I want you in my mouth” Nicky breathlessly said when Joe broke the kiss to fill their lungs with air.

Joe is stunned for a moment, looking at his handy work, Nicky’s lips are glistening with trace of their saliva, completely red and a little bit swollen. "Yes, Please." Joe managed to say at the end, enough to light a fire in Nicky's eyes, game is completely forgotten.

Nicky gracefully slide down to the floor and sit on his folded legs between Joe's spread ones. He moved eagerly forward and bring his hand to unzip Joe's pants. Joe is smiling above him, seeing how eager his sweet husband look like on his feet, he runs his hand on his soft silky hair while Nicky is busy taking off his pants.

Joe lifted his hips, helping Nicky pulling it down to his ankle and remove them completely, leaving Joe half naked on the couch. Nicky’s eyes caught what he has been craving for. He takes a hold of Joe's soft cock in his hand and stroke them slowly, he look up at Joe to see his reaction, Joe‘s eyes bore to the way Nicky's teeth have caught his bottom lip again, he traces his finger on that plum lip and slightly pressing on it with his thumb. Even after all these years, the act of pleasing him always gets Nicky all focused and excited.

Nicky draws his face closer toward Joe's groin with Joe's hand guiding his head softly, he stick his tongue out to taste on the tip, Joe hissed above him at the sudden coldness of Nicky's wet tongue on his sensitive cock, he pulled lightly on his hair when Nicky traces his tongue along the length over and over again while his eyes steadily hold his gaze.

“It feels really good, baby” He said breathlessly, he knows Nicky like to hear the praise. Nicky is smiling victoriously when he sees Joe slightly shivering by the continues teasing on his cock with his tongue, he swirled it around without any plan to actually take him on his mouth.

"Come on, _Habibi_ , enough with the teasing, take it in." Joe exasperatedly tugging on Nicky's hair, trying so hard not to whine from the teasing.

"Put it in my mouth yourself" Nicky smiles mischievously, sitting back on his heels and slightly part his lips.

The sight in front of him making Joe let out a loud grunt, he can't believe his husband dare to torture him this way. He takes his own cock in his hand and moves forward on the sofa, he slowly guide his raging cock to Nicky's lips, he nudges at his pink lips but Nicky only smiles at him and didn't actually open his mouth to make room.

"Come on, open up, you said you want it." Joe brushed his thick cock once again over Nicky's now shining lips from his pre-cum. Nicky chuckles and takes a pity at his husband frustrated face and decided to stop playing with him, he open up his mouth and Joe's cock slide easily inside, he can feel the weight of it along his tongue and he encourage Joe to push deeper till he hits his throat making him gag a little. Joe's eyes widen in horror and pulled out quickly. Nicky moves fast toward him and take the cock back again inside his mouth while smiling widely.

"You are a menace, I can't believe you" Joe said as Nicky suck on him with a millennium practice skill.

“Nicoló...” Joe can only mutter his name as Nicky bobbing his head up and down on his cock and he can’t think quite straight anymore, Nicky lifts Joe's shirt and roam his left hand on Joe's pecks and up to scratch lightly on his hairy chest, feeling his strong muscle under his palm, it contracts with each caress, with each bobbing of his head on Joe's cock.

Joe feels like his blood rush too quickly in his veins and it feels warm on his chest, it burns him so nicely to the tip of his cock, he needs a moment to himself and have to rest his head on the sofa arm, sometimes it's too overwhelming, the way Nicky makes him feel. Nicky stops moving when he didn’t feel Joe’s hands on his hair anymore, "Use me, use my mouth the way you like it" Nicky said with hooded eyes, his pupil blown wide with lust.

Joe shivers slightly at the request and gulp down the lump on his throat. He put his hands back on Nicky’s head, Nicky became slack on the floor and pliant in Joe's hands, he surrendered himself completely to Joe's will. Nicky takes the cock back to his mouth and suck on it slowly, moaning around it filthily, he brings his hands to his own head and place it above Joe's warm ones, preventing him for accidentally letting him go like a while ago, breaking his momentum.

Joe gets the memo and hold Nicky's head properly, lowering his hand more to touch on Nicky's neck. Nicky likes the new found liberty in not having to move on his own but rather just following the pace and rhythm that Joe created for him.

Joe is moving his hips forward while pulling Nicky's face toward him and fucking his mouth in earnest, the vibration he feels around his length from Nicky's muffled moan enough to send him over the edge. He is confident with his hips movement because of Nicky's reassurance, caressing his thighs softly with his hands and not once he looks distraught from the current state that he is in, he is enjoying himself probably more than Joe does.

“Nicky, I am close” Joe warns the man below him, he didn't particularly know if Nicky want him to cum in his mouth so he still his movement and about to pull out when Nicky gripped tight on his thighs and pushed himself toward him more and buried his face to his groin and the tip of Joe’s cock hits the back of Nicky's throat and Joe is a goner, he came so hard inside the warm throat and trembling slightly from the rush of adrenaline leaving his system down to Nicky's welcoming mouth and Nicky swallowed every drop of it.

If the blowjob job was a Jujitsu match, Joe would like to tap his hand and admit defeat, he is drenched to his bone and there's no single coherent thought in his head, only blinding white at the back of his head and he can't hear a thing for a while. He knows now why they call it blowjob because Nicky literally was blowing his mind only using his mouth.

"Which one is more interesting? Me or the game?" Nicky finally let go of his cock, wiping the spit around his mouth and a drop of cum with the back of his hand.

Joe knows then to neglect him for a game for now, though unintentionally, he learned his lesson.

"There's no competition _hayati_ " Joe said honestly and Nicky beamed with happiness by the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic inspired by Luca's gif I saw on tumblr (the one where Luca started to touch himself while sitting on a chair and I can't get that image out of my head) that I don't even know from what Movie the gif come from 🤣


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some riding and thorough fingering.  
> (Also kinda the continuation of the event in second chapter after a week)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : mentioned of blood, mentioned of bleeding during intercourse, mentioned of rough sex.

"How..much..longer?" Nicky asked breathlessly, mewling on Joe's lap. Joe holds him tightly around his waist while using his other hand to penetrate deeply inside of him.

"Hold on a little bit more. It's not enough. I need to open you up more" Joe wasn't satisfied yet with his work, he twists his slick lubed fingers inside Nicky's ass and pushes them even deeper, making a scissoring motion with his fingers, loosening up the tight passage even more.

"You have been going at it for hours." Nicky exaggerates his words, but honestly he also wasn't really sure how much time has passed since Joe start preparing him, he had asked for Joe to take him from behind straightforwardly tonight because Joe had been toeing with him for a whole week without the actual penetration.

First night they didn't do it, Nicky thought because they were just having crazy marathon sex just yesterday, so he didn't think too much on it when Joe came to bed that night, kissed his forehead and curled up behind him without doing anything.

The next day they had a small mission with Andy and they were both too exhausted to even lift their fingers when they came home, so it was an excuse enough for Joe not to touch him though he held onto him tightly when they slept as usual.

And then couple next days, he got nothing from Joe. Not exactly nothing, they make out passionately, Joe grinded Nicky's ass down on his big bulge and they were dry humping each other like teenagers in love on their couch during their time watching the new episode of their favorite tv shows and yet nothing beyond it after they came in their own pants.

Nicky was tired of waiting for Joe not being his normal self, usually Joe was clear enough with what he wanted, Nicky didn’t particularly need to ask for it.

Joe pulled out his fingers from inside of his ass and Nicky let out a shuddering moan, tightening his hands around Joe's neck and resting his head on his shoulder, breathing hard against his skin, he was so ready. Now that Joe finally took out his fingers, meaning he will soon replace it with something bigger.

But Joe didn't actually do exactly that, he poured another filthy amount of lube to his fingers and Nicky can hear the squeaking sound from the bottle, he rolled his eyes so hard in annoyance.

"Joe, I swear to God.." Nicky said while lifting his head from Joe's shoulder but his words got cut out from his mouth when Joe's pushed back three of his heavily lube fingers inside of him again, the dirty wet sound echoed through the bedroom’s wall.

"Be patient, my love, just a little bit more" Joe looked up at the annoyed man in his lap and started working his fingers again, Joe had his other hand on Nicky's waist, holding him in place so he could push his fingers inside his ass even better.

"What is it? Tell me why you insisted on preparing me thoroughly? Is it because we didn't have sex for almost a week now and you are worried about hurting me? Whose fault is that? Why don't you touch me anyway, why don't you want to be inside me?" Nicky lifted his hips, kneeling between Joe’s left leg, his leaking pre-cum cock was heavy on Joe’s thigh. He reached behind his back to pull out Joe’s fingers from his ass.

“We need to talk.” He said deadpan when Joe looked bewildered at not having his fingers inside of his ass anymore.

“Okay we can talk, but at least let me have my fingers back in there, it will waste all the preparation I did if you get so tight again, at least let me put a plug there. How about that? Otherwise I will spend hours preparing you up again.” Joe reasoned, his index finger already toying at the rim again, wanting so much to slip in, he rather has his fingers inside Nicky rather than plug at the moment, he likes to be inside of him, whatever part of his body to be inside that warm home, his tongue, his fingers, even his fist sometimes when Nicky was feeling up to it, and of course the best part is his cock.

“Fine, but tell me why are you so stubborn today? You have been avoiding me for a week!” Nicky said, sitting down carefully and letting Joe’s beautiful long fingers slip back inside him.

Joe looked up sheepishly at his husband, like he didn’t have his fingers inside Nicky at the moment that he pumped in and out in earnest, like they have not been together for almost a millennium and this is not their first time doing it.

The problem with Nicky is, it almost felt like the first time every single time, because of their immortality and their fast healing ability, no matter how many times they did it, Nicky’s ass would feel as tight as his virgin ass that he took ravenously in the open more than nine hundred and twenty years ago. It has been a challenge that Yusuf Al Kaysani gladly took upon himself. It's a blessing and also a little bit of curse for Joe because everytime they want to fuck , he has to remind himself to treat Nicky's ass as virgin, though Nicky is so far from the virgin definition, counting just how many time a day they did it when Joe was not in his dilemma.

Joe still remembered when he bought the first bottle of lube in 1904, spending such a long years with Nicky with half asses lubrication and to finally have something truly decent and easy to prepare his Nicoló, Joe still remember the joy of it. One of the reasons that he is still hopeful about saving humanity despite things didn't seem to get any better.

“Remember the last time we did it?” Joe asked, staring into Nicky’s implacable green eyes, tightening his hold on Nicky’s waist when Nicky jolted slightly when he brushed his prostate with his fingers.

Nicky knew his own body, that he can come only with Joe’s fingers alone but it’s not what he wants tonight, he wants his husband’s cock inside of him and he is going to hold on as long as he possibly can, despite Joe keeps torturing him with his fingers, he is not going to lose this battle.

“How could I forget? As soon as Andy dropped us at home you attacked me at our door steps, you fucked me against the door, and then not just there, while still inside me you tried to carry me back to our room but you got distracted. I didn’t know what come into you, you chose to fuck me on our sofa and then just before I could catch a breath you make another attempt at carrying me to our bedroom but we tripped and you fucked me right there on the concrete floor, and ..” Nicky said while his cock got more and more erect by the memory, how he wished that Joe could be that Joe again, right at this exact moment.

“I know the rest and then I finally managed to carry you back to our soft bed and I ravished you thrice before I think we both passed out.” _and I didn't even prepare you at all, I have no excuse we were at home we got plenty of lube, we already did in the club without, I should have known better,_ Joe didn't finish all the sentence at the tip of his tongue but instead apologetically soothing Nicky’s spines with his big warm hand because of his reckless desire.

“I don’t see the problem here, I pretty much want you to do the same to me today, all over again.” Nicky caressed the front of Joe’s sweatpants, feeling Joe’s hard dick straining his pants, before Nicky can sneak his hand inside his pants, Joe’s push his hand away from his dick the way he had done before every time Nicky wanted to touch him tonight.

“Well, Now I am really mad, If you didn’t want to do it, just say it, you don't have to torture me this way, I hold myself so I wouldn't come and wait for your cock all night only for you not letting me to even touch it. it’s fine, I understand, sometimes we got tired, it's okay you don't have to force yourself. ” Nicky pushed on Joe’s chest, almost crying and feeling hurt. He lifts himself up from Joe’s lap, letting Joe's fingers slip out once again from his hole.

He was about to move away from Joe’s lap and go to the bathroom to jerk off peacefully and get some sleep before he embarrassed himself begging for Joe's cock.

This mind game Joe was trying to play with him, he is not interested at all. Joe caught him on his waist before he can’t move any further. “No, No, please don’t go, You really think it’s enough preparation already? Okay, come here then, I don’t think my cock can’t wait any longer either, it’s painful inside here.” Joe said and pulled down his sweatpants enough to let his cock sprung free, feeling incredibly guilty for putting that gloomy cloud on his beloved face.

Nicky’s green eyes widen and he shudders at the sight alone, his last disappointment easily forgotten. He gnawed on his bottom lip with his teeth, his hand moves down to touch at the glistening tip from Joe's pre-cum, Joe stroke himself alongside Nicky’s hand, Nicky looking into his eyes and back at the cock, almost impatient with the way he strokes him with Joe’s help.

“Okay, come on, sit on it the way you want it.” Joe said hoarsely, Nicky nodded and crawled between Joe’s lap with his knees so he could position Joe’s hard cock to his ready hole, he hold on Joe’s cock with his one hand and use the other one to support himself on Joe’s chest, Joe’s gripped on his hips tightly, steadying him as he lower Nicky’s down on his cock.

Nicky’s slick hole, from long hours preparation, welcome the fat head easily, and Joe was holding his breath, it’s been a week since he felt Nicky’s warmth around him, it felt achingly good the more his length enter Nicky’s body, by the time Nicky finally bottom out they both let out a pleased grunt.

“Fuck, You feel so tight, so good.” Joe spontaneously let out praise from his mouth.

Nicky turned his attention this time that he finally has Joe’s dick deep inside him and looks into his warm kind brown eyes. “You really like it, why the hell would you hold yourself on me if you wanted it this much?” Nicky asked when he felt the pulse around his wall and how Joe can’t help but move his hips upward to chase more of him.

“I think our memory from the last time we got intimate together has different details to it” Joe said as he kept thrusting his hips up leisurely.

“How was it different, You fucked my brains out and I want you to do it again tonight.” Nicky retaliated and started moving his ass up and down, matching with Joe’s hips movement.

“There’s where the problem lies, I fucked you so hard, I see blood on my dick afterward, don’t you remember how horrified I was? I just wasn’t ready to lose control again.” Joe looked into the beautiful eyes that stared down above him, Nicky get stunned for a moment.

“So, that’s the reason you starve me from feeling your dick every night for the past couple of days? just because the tiny drop of blood?” Nicky said exasperatedly, almost insulted by the reason Joe deprived him from feeling him every night deep inside him. He is holding his moan when Joe’s dick brushed his prostate again, maintaining a coherent conversation while riding his husband's big cock is harder than he thought.

“How can you say that it’s nothing, I still can remember your cry, I knew I was rough and I didn’t prepare you much that night.” Joe said again, holding Nicky waist tightly with both of his hands, pulling him down to push his aching cock deeper inside him.

“I admitted it was painful, but you know it healed fast afterward anyway, I didn’t hate it okay, if you got upset for making me bleed a little, you have forgotten the way we met, _tesoro._ and how I've made you bleed more than that.” Nicky said and leaned down to capture Joe’s lips, the thick of his beard making his smooth cheek itch and tickling him, he loves the feeling of it more than anything in this life.

Nicky wasn't just remembering about the first time they met and slaughtering each other on the battlefield many times but it's more about Joe purposely bleed for him. One time during early years they just became lovers, they were stranded on a desert with no food or no water in sight, they hadn't seen anything to eat for days and the only thing making them able to walk is them to die out of dehydration and regain a little bit of strength before experiencing the same thing again but Joe had refused for him to see him suffer. He had chose to cut his own veins and let Nicky drank his blood, he had spared Nicky the excruciating pain of dying out of thirst. Nicoló had known the taste of Yusuf's blood, metaphorically and literally, that's why this talk of blood Yusuf speaks about at the moment was nothing against what he remembered of blood in his memory.

“I still feel sorry and every time I want to do it, I am seeing that blood on my cock again.” Yusuf said and caressed Nicky’s stomach with his palm, he wondered how deep he is inside him right now.

"I told you it's nothing, cut the noise in your head, and just focus what you feel right now, focus on us, on our joining body, you were not hurting me. You never do." Nicky said softly, trying to shut down all the doubt inside of his husband's head so they can get back dealing with more pressing matters.

Nicky casted his gaze downward and Joe’s hand and he understood what Joe was thinking, he put his own hand over Joe's one and guiding his palm to the place Nicky's can feel Joe's dick hitting him so deep, Joe look at him with question in his eyes and Nicky nodded at him, telling him through his expression that he indeed felt that deep inside of him.

“Nicky, I agonized about our last intercourse and you thought it was nothing." Joe said as he looked up into Nicky's lustful green eyes.

“You should tell me about it. I mean we already talk it out that night remember? You asked me if I was okay, and I said it was fine, I mean I remembered the stink feeling when it tore, that’s why I probably let out a cry but believe me it was nothing compared to the pleasure you gave me. before I can even remember the pain it wasn’t there anymore, I didn’t know that that night still bothers you. I mean, baby, I would tell you and push you away if I didn't like it, I will kick you in your face! you didn’t force yourself on me against my will, I let you because sometimes I like it rough too but yeah, probably need more preparation that night, but well, I never saw you that hungry not since Malta when we broke many beds, I was just so thrilled to see you lost control. I guess that mini dress I put on the mission is really working on you, huh?" Nicky said while lazily playing with the hair on Joe’s chest that has become quite like thick forest just like his beard, it’s been awhile since he shaved his chest.

"In my very old life, I never understood the appeal of all those mini skirts or sexy clothes I see out there, not until you put it on, " Joe replied truthfully, just thinking about Nicky putting on that dress again making his blood run hot. 

"I guess I need to buy it more and smaller size if possible just to turn you wild." Nicky winked at his husband, but the truth is he is really thinking about buying more, probably some lingerie and see how his husband would react, he had seen stuff on the internet and was curious about it and never actually thinking about buying it for real but right now that he already seen the result, he truly considered it.

Joe gripped tight on Nicky’s nice hips and thrust upward, pushing himself deeper to release the tension he has been holding on for a week now that he knows he was just over thinking all of this in his head.

Nicky reached for Joe’s hands around his hips and slowly interlaced it with his fingers, once he got the hold of Joe’s hand he could control his hips movement better.

"Joe, ah, yeah, so deep." Nicky lewdfully said, sitting down completely on Joe’s cock, he held himself back from rolling his eyes at how good it felt and how deep Joe managed to push inside him with this position.

And then he propped both of his hands on Joe's chest, bending forward, almost kissing Joe's chest, and start moving his ass up and down and then grind his ass down side to side once in awhile, riding Joe the way he likes and just using his cock to take all the pleasure he wants from him.

“I really miss feeling this warmth around me. ' _Ahbak ya aezizi_ ” Joe's whisper hoarsely, Nicky is trying to break his mind and his dick with how good he is riding him like a pro cowboy on a saddle.

Joe moves one of his hand from Nicky's hips to hold him on his taut back, he sit down slowly and brings Nicky forward with him, he let Nicky rest his back on both of his strong hands and rising up to the kneeling position on the bed, he pulls Nicky down toward his cock hard once he got a good position.

"Oh! Joe, oh, oh" Nicky cried out as Joe start to hammer himself inside of him again and used him like his personal play thing, he hold tight on Joe's neck and back, his legs hanging loosely around Joe's hips and his dick bounch on his stomach from the impact.

"Yusuf, please come inside me, fill me so deep with your seed. "He begged for Joe to quickly come because he had missed those feeling like air.

"Hush, hush baby, I got you" Joe calmed Nicky in his distress, trembling slightly in his arms, hair damp with sweat, he's gritting his teeth and holding back his moan. Joe gets back to his task thrusting up his hips with precise movement, chasing the flame in his belly that travels steadily fast to the tip of his swelling cock inside Nicky's wet tight hole.

"Ah! Joe, I can't." Nicky cried out as he shot the streaming white liquid from his cock and it lands some on Joe's face as he spend himself while Joe keep fucking into him.

Joe didn't slow down his movement, Nicky's climax only encouraged him to use him even more, he's rocking Nicky's body in his arms and Nicky tried to get up to hold close to Joe's neck and lay his weary head on Joe's broad shoulder. His sensitive hole is twitching helplessly against Joe's insistence push.

"Joe..joe" He whispered in Joe's ear, hoping the delicious torture on his lower part would never end, he likes having Joe's big cock stretching him nicely while he is riding out his orgasm, incredibly overwhelming his sense.

Listening to Nicky's soft breathy voice saying his name like a prayer feels like a calling to come home fast and Joe let go of himself and let his desire take over him, engulfing him in euphoric bliss as he pours deep and hard inside Nicky's tightness. 

He moves his hands down to hold on both Nicky's buttocks, spreading his cheeks and sneak his thumb alongside his cock, feeling his cum run down his finger.

"You are the best thing that happened to me _ya rouhi_." Joe whispered to Nicky's ear as he engulfed him in his embrace tightly, wanting their body to blend into one, he kissed the shell of his ear and stroking his hair softly. Nicky only tightens his hands even more around Joe's neck, welcoming the intimate embrace.

"Don't you deprive me from your touch ever again." Nicky reminds his husband with dagger words against his ear.

"I will not dare." Joe answered shortly as he lays both of them down on the bed, connected by the hips, it would be awhile till Nicky let him to pull out, Joe knew about it at the way Nicky's clenching hard around him down there just by slight movement on his part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter as much as I do, dedicated to all bottom Nicky enthusiast out there, comment to make me happy ~~or else I will chase you around in your dream with a scimitar.~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following up the previous conversation they have in the last chapter about lingerie and Nicky actually buying it.

Nicky finally purchased his first lingerie and thankfully the package arrived at their home when Joe was going out alone to buy groceries so the surprise he prepared for Joe wasn't not ruined because of poor timing.

Later that night after they finished their dinner and ready for bed, he sneaked successfully to the bathroom and pulled out the box he had stored previously in the drawer, of the silky soft fabric of his creamy color lingerie, almost the same color with his skin.

He puts the thigh length skirt on carefully, the small two straps on each side of his wide shoulder, holding the lingerie from falling down, the low cut on the both sides revealing half of his chest most of his back. The size was smaller on him despite him already choosing the most suitable for him in his opinion, still he didn't get the size quite right.

He looked at himself in the mirror and blushed from the sheer silliness he felt and then looked at his hairy legs he didn't shave for quite sometimes.

After taking so long in the bathroom preparing himself, he then shyly comes out of the bathroom to show it to Joe who is reading on the bed.

"well, what do you think?" Nicky asked nervously from his spot.

Joe lifted his face and his eyes fell on the exquisite display of his beloved, how his short hair combined with this kind of dress making everything look sexier and Joe's dick like under command twitch happily in his pants.

"Come here ya rouhi," Joe said after waking up from his dazed, gesturing his hands toward Nicky, closing the book and putting it on the bedside table, encouraging Nicky to come to his side immediately.

He didn't even know that Nicky had bought it. He saw him on this website a few days ago, scrolling through women's clothes, and didn't know he was serious.

He didn't know it was a gift for him, because seeing Nicky, standing with his legs crossed, casting his eyes downward like he is embarrassed, his white pale legs shifting shyly and he is hesitant to move from his spot is something better than any surprise ever crossed Joe's mind.

"Come on, come over here, I would like to take a close look at it". Joe gestured once again when Nicky still glued to his spot.

"You didn't think it was silly?" Nicky lifted his gaze and bit his lips, playing with the fabric of the soft silk lingerie, lifting his skirt unknowingly by doing so, making Joe catch on his breath sharply seeing Nicky's exposed hips. 

Joe shifts on his bed to put his feet down on the floor and spread them wide open along with his arms, a giddy invitation for his Nicoló to come to him faster.

"I thought I looked silly, I almost took it off again, I just keep thinking that you liked seeing me in dress the last time, so this is fine?" Nicky said after he arrived in front of Joe, Hands immediately on Joe's shoulder and Joe's hands on his waist, the soft fabric almost surprised him, they didn't buy silk material that often.

He caresses Nicky's slim waist through the fabric softly and slowly trailing his hand down to his cute bubble butts and to his thighs, sneaking his hand underneath to feel the soft skin.

"It's more than fine, I feel like today is my birthday, this is such a generous gift my Nicoló, no wonder you take so much time in the bathroom I almost thought you faint in there, apparently you took your time to shave your legs so smoothly like this, " Joe runs the back of his hands alongside Nicky's exposed legs.

"Well, I think the cute dress will not be suitable with hairy legs." Nicky snorted out a laugh, feeling incredibly happy that Joe loves his little surprise for him.

It's not a bad thing to make him happy once in a while without any reason, he would gladly spend his life making him happy everyday if he could, he hope he can, seeing his wide crinkled eyes smile is enough to make Nicky's heart swell behind his ribcage and sustain him for another century of life.

"I wouldn't mind seeing your hairy legs in this dress, but I also like it so much when you are soft like a baby like this" Joe caressed the leg with the back of his hand again, sending a familiar shiver to Nicky's entire body.

Nicky stroked Joe's curly hair lovingly, letting his curl caught on his fingers and then ran his hand down to his cheek and scratched lightly on his beard.

_ "I love this man so much oh my God I would do anything to make him happy _ " Nicky thought in his head.

Nicky propped one of his knees carefully beside Joe's hips and then the next one, straddling Joe's lap meticulously.

Joe caught Nicky's ankle in his grip and held it tightly and ran his other hand on his back and pulled Nicoló's chest toward his face, biting lightly on the small strap, feeling incredibly exasperated by that cute thing, never seeing something so fragile on Nicoló's body before.

"I would tear this dress a part because this is just so damn adorable. " Yusuf said, lifting his gaze to Nicoló's eyes in his embrace.

"Well, I won't object, you can do whatever you want," Nicky laughed mischievously.

"I would treat you like a princess tonight" Joe said and brought Nicoló to rest on the soft pillow carefully.

"Or you can treat me like a whore, I won't object to it as well." Nicky taunted him again, this time Joe laughed hard above him.

"You are bad Niccolo." Joe brushed his hair softly away from his handsome face, and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I am your bad and good boy." Nicky pulled on Joe's neck to kiss his lips.

Joe stared at him after feeling satisfied exploring every inch of his mouth with his tongue, leaving Nicky flushed red beneath him.

He examined his beautiful form carefully, from the faint wrinkle on his forehead, down to his thick eye brow, the green and grey of his eyes, the high cheek bone, his sexy full bottom lip, his cute chin, his tempting neck, his shoulder, his chest, his hips under the silky fabric printed so deliciously, his exposed long legs.

After a while Nicky had become self aware under the scrutinizing gaze, without Joe doing anything to him.

"What are you looking at?" Nicky said shyly, unconsciously bringing his hands to cover his chest, feeling like he should hide something, probably there's a part of him that Joe didn't like in this dress.

Joe smiles at him softly, his eyes full of love, he lifts his hand and caresses on Nicky's bottom lip, pulling it down until he can see his teeth, then he leans down toward his face.

"I am looking at a diamond on my bed, so incredibly rare, the jewel sultan wished they could have" He said and kissed Nicky's lip tenderly.

"Oh.." Nicky is only able to let out that word before Joe starts ravishing him with his mouth again, licking his lips, his cheek, his neck and his warm big hand slipping down under the skirt and caressing his body with the right force.

"Nicky, you always know how to make a man feel so special." Joe said, rutting down between Nicky's legs.

"I feel special when I am in your arms, when you take me apart and when you take pleasure from me, I feel the most special that way." Nicky sobs when Joe's hard cock gives more friction to his own cock underneath the skirt from his constant move of his hips above him.

Joe rolled him around on the bed and left his skirt up, pushing the matching color panties aside, ready to eat him out when he saw the head of the silver plugs. 

"So this is another reason you take so long in the bathroom, you prepared yourself for me, Nicoló." Joe chuckled and leaned down to take out the plug, the gaping of his hole after the big plug left him was a sight to behold. Joe couldn't help but leaned down to lick on the angry red rim, Nicky let out a whimper.

"I am a treat for you tonight." Nicky said, burying his face in the sheet, lifting his hips to Joe's face, letting him bury his face even more on his ass.

"I like my treat, hayati, I will enjoy it to my heart's content."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this small treat in this trying time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Nicky acted as Dom and Sub for their mission and they might have discovered things about themselves they don't know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author knows nothing about BDSM etiquette or clubs, read at your own risk, this is just the author's excuse to write porn, nothing in this makes sense 
> 
> (but [Eli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/profile) did provided some guidance because she had experienced about this matter, and she didn't say it doesn't make sense so it's good enough guys ☺️). 
> 
> This is for you Dina, for late birthday gift lmao I think I managed to put "Nicky's hole twitching with anticipation" somewhere there as per request 🤣
> 
> Enioy!

It was quite difficult to get the access for Joe and Nicky to the private BDSM club, but thankfully they had Copley whom they could trust with this kind of problem. He managed to make fake IDs with webpages supporting their fake backstories in case the club checked out their identities. Copley didn't want to leave any room for suspicion, he liked his work to be clean.

Copley only needed one of them to get close enough to the target, because the loud music at the club would make it too noisy to pick up any conversations he needed to hear, and they couldn't plant bugs wherever they liked inside with this kind of security. Their only chance was if someone could actually get into the club.

They needed to do this mission because the target they had been chasing conducted his important deals inside this club because of its reputation for secrecy, and for safeguarding the privacy of its customers.

Nicky had agreed when Joe asked him if he would be fine with a little voyeuristic display between the two of them at the club, involving things he and Nicky had never done before in front of people. They thoroughly discussed the scene they would play out together and Joe had been relieved to see a spark of enthusiasm in Nicky's eyes about all of this.

Perhaps his lover had his own secret thrill that he had never told Joe about before.

Joe had decided to play the role of Nicky's Dom, and had researched rather enthusiastically about how to be a good and convincing Dom. He found the information to be quite startling because he had been doing some of those things throughout their long lives, so he had already been acting more or less as Nicky's Dom and he wasn't even aware of the fact.

So that's how they ended up in this place, Nicky with a collar around his neck, walking beside Joe, fidgeting a little whenever he felt as though all eyes were upon them, even though it was not actually the case, as everyone was busy doing their own thing. 

Joe spotted the man Copley described and subtly walked in his direction, finding a place as close as he could get to him to sit with Nicky.

Joe was checking in with Copley. A small recording device was attached to his gold watch, allowing Copley to listen in on their surroundings. Joe himself wore a micro earpiece, and when he received the signal from Copley, he proceeded to act out their plan.

Nicky was on the floor by Joe's feet instead of on the soft sofa, but he had his own cushion to support him so that he could sit comfortably. His folded legs were curled under him, and he rested his head on Joe's knee, letting him play with his hair, trying to relax himself with his touch. After all, their task was just to be near so Copley could do his job.

Joe occasionally leaned down to whisper in his ear, asking about his well being, if he felt any cramps from sitting on the small pillow or wanted to change his position. Nicky replied with a shake of his head, telling Joe that he could do this, and all Joe needed to do was to focus on his mission and make sure Copley got what he wanted.

Nicky wasn't really sure what he should do next, as he observed all the people around him from between Joe's knees. He noted how confident and brave some of the subs were in their scenes, feelings both aroused and shy about it, thinking about trying to be good as well for Joe.

He could feel himself leaking as he watched them play. He glanced at Joe's crotch, suddenly wanting so bad to have it in his mouth. His head felt fuzzy from all the moaning and the screaming in the room, and he was lightheaded from all the soft caresses from Joe's hand in his hair.

He wanted to stay grounded and his anchor had always been Joe. He inched closer toward Joe's groin, moving his cold hands to caress the clothed cock. He knew he couldn’t keep sitting here without doing anything, they had discussed the scene beforehand and Nicky really wanted to try it.

"Sir." He whispered tentatively, the first time he had used that word to call Joe. It didn't sound wrong, and in fact, he liked the sound of it in his mouth.

"Sir, please." He said again, hoping Joe would be kind enough and not force the word out of his mouth more than this. He couldn't yet bear the idea of asking Joe to put his cock in his mouth where other people could listen to his request, it sounded too vulgar to his ears, but if Joe insisted he would beg for it because he really wanted it in his mouth at the moment.

Joe could hear the desperation in Nicky’s voice, he knew exactly what he was asking just from that simple _plea_. Joe felt a thrill down his spine at the prospect of having Nicky's mouth around his length while others watched, and he felt himself twitch in his pants.

He didn't know how long it would take Copley to get what he wanted, so he thought that this would be a perfect way to buy them some more time, and he felt glad that Nicky initiated this so he didn't have to second guess his own desire.

Joe unzipped his pants slowly, suddenly more aware of their surroundings. He had never done anything like this before in front of so many people. He wasn't an exhibitionist, he had always enjoyed the privacy of his intimate moments with Nicky. No one other than Nicky had ever seen his manhood, aside from his immortal friends when it had been unavoidable.

Nicky on the other hand didn't seem to mind his surroundings anymore, his eyes focused only on the movement of Joe's hand, waiting impatiently with his hungry eyes for Joe to take his cock out.

Once Joe actually did put it on display, Nicky's eyes twinkled with happiness, and he adjusted his position to kneel properly on the soft cushion between Joe's legs. His hand joined Joe's around his length, and his mouth engulfed it in one satisfying slurp, as he looked up at his love with lust in his eyes.

"Easy, easy, baby." Joe hissed and cupped his hands around Nicky's hollowed cheeks, guiding his _pretend_ sub to take him slow. The shorter man was so eager, smiling and almost crying happy tears over finally having that solid weight in his mouth.

Realizing that they had something new to watch, people around them started shifting their attention towards the couple, fascinated at how the sub seemed like he was in a different place entirely just from sucking cock. It piqued their interest to see what more could happen between the two.

"Focus on my voice, keep your hands behind your back and lean your face more toward me, just open your mouth wide. You don't need to do anything, surrender yourself to me." Joe commanded, realizing that people were staring at them, and that he needed to make it more convincing, though this was as new for him as it was for Nicky, and he was not sure of their audience, he was eager to continue.

He wanted to give them a good show and also wanted to keep Nicky in a good headspace, to feel safe and protected around him, and actually enjoy himself despite this being just an act to keep their mission afloat.

Joe pulled out when he felt it was too much, because Nicky was skilled with his mouth and Joe didn't want it to end so soon. He held his cock in his hand, his fingers close to the tip, and rubbed the head along Nicky's extended tongue. 

He kept doing that without actually pushing any more of his length inside, just letting the sensitive head be stroked deliciously by the wet, silky softness of Nicky's tongue. 

"Do you like that? What do I taste like?" He gazed into his lover's teal eyes, hypnotized by the sight and also proud of the trust Nicky displayed in them. He wanted to be the man worthy of the power Nicky gave over him. 

"You tasted really good. You tasted like _mine_." Nicky answered sincerely, and Joe melted at his words.

He stroked Nicky's jawline with the back of his hand. His lover was so beautiful, his eyes never leaving him. It was as though he wasn't even aware that they were in a room full of people, like Joe was his entire world and no one else mattered.

Joe’s slit oozed pre-cum. Having Nicky on his knees for him and just looking like a devoted sub was really doing it for his cock. He held Nicky's head with both hands, sensing that Nicky was ready for more intense acts.

"I am going to push it deep inside your mouth now, okay? Relax your throat for me." Nicky obediently nodded his head, as though he had been trained all his life to be a good sub.

Nicky opened his mouth wide, and stretched his tongue out willingly, waiting. Joe slid his shaft past Nicky's teeth into his mouth, Nicky readily wrapping his plump lips tightly around it.

Joe pulled Nicky's face toward his groin and buried himself deep up to the back of Nicky's throat. He stayed there, just staring into his lover's eyes, watching every little emotion displayed in those mesmerizing greenish blue eyes.

Joe could see Nicky’s eyes start to water and his jaw slacken, drool running down his chin and his posture shaking because he had held it for too long. It was Joe’s cue that Nicky needed some air, so he slowly retracted his cock to let his lover catch his breath. 

"Still good? What color?" He asked the kneeling man in front of him, running his big hands over his cheek and wiping away a few drops of drool with the back of his hand.

"Good. Green, sir." Nicky answered tersely and Joe pushed himself once more inside the wet mouth, rolling his eyes at how good it felt. He stroked on Nicky's nape with his thumb, a silent reassurance that his husband was doing really well. 

Nicky was alarmed when he suddenly felt someone else brush his cheek with their hand. He knew it wasn't Joe, he recognized the feeling of his warm hands too well to be mistaken. The hand kept brushing his cheek, feeling for the bulge of Joe's cock under his skin. Nicky briefly panicked but Joe caressed the other side of his face soothingly.

He felt shy, but kept his eyes on Joe, not daring to look at the face of the stranger. Joe let a few more minutes pass by as the other man held onto the side of Nicky’s neck, guiding him at the same time Joe did to take Joe's cock into his mouth.

Suddenly it was all too much, and he shut his eyes because of the embarrassment and the hand was gone, and he released Joe's cock from his mouth and hid his shy face between Joe's legs.

Joe leaned down to kiss the top of Nicky's head and whispered reassurance into Nicky's ear. "Hey, it's fine. They were just fascinated, and wanted to feel it. You suck me so good." Nicky smiled sheepishly at the praise but still didn't dare to lift his head.

It was in the rules of the club after all, observers were allowed to touch, with the Dom's permission.

Nicky blushed hard, thinking about the implication of Joe having _shared_ him with another man even for a few minutes. He relaxed his posture then, sitting properly this time on his ass, his head resting on Joe's inner thigh. His shyness and his awareness of his surroundings had taken over, but he still wanted Joe's shaft in his mouth. He looked up at Joe in a silent plea. Joe understood Nicky's needs better than his own, slowly feeding him his cock once again.

Joe focused his eyes on his surroundings while Nicky resumed his previous activity. Their target had moved to the other side of the room, close to the play area where a Dom had tied up his sub and was whipping his ass with a crop. 

Through the earpiece, Copley suggested that they stay as close as they could to the target. Joe played with Nicky's hair while thinking about what he should do to make it possible, running his hands through the thick strands, tugging on them lightly when Nicky sucked him harder with his skillful mouth. He tried not to moan too loudly, as Copley didn't need to hear the scandalous noises, not that Copley didn't already know what they were doing. It had to be pretty obvious from their short conversation already, but he still wanted to spare the new man in their group from the explicitness of it all.

"Still feeling okay?" Joe looked down at Nicky, he nodded his answer. He had apparently kept his eyes on Joe the whole time he had been thinking of a way to improvise. The look in his eyes tugged at Joe’s heartstrings. Joe touched Nicky’s face and helped him to stand, pulling at his waist to guide him onto his lap, capturing his husband’s red, swollen lips in a sloppy open-mouthed kiss.

"Fuck, you are so good for me, baby." He showered Nicky with sweet praise. Nicky held onto him like a lifeline, whimpering helplessly in his arms as Joe kept rolling his tongue around his mouth to taste himself.

Joe whispered his plan to get close to their target into Nicky's ear. He knew it was beyond what they had anticipated, but his Nicky was brave and knew his limits as Joe knew his own. Nicky quietly agreed to his plan because he secretly didn't want to pass on the opportunity to find out how it felt to be treated that way by Joe, while strangers were watching.

He had lived a long life, and it was time for him to find out more about this side of himself.

Nicky pressed his ass down onto Joe’s already hard cock to signal his assurance that he was more than ready for the next part of their plan, whimpering as he recalled Joe’s promise of thrusting that thick flesh inside of him.

"Do you want me to put this big cock inside you? You have to show me that you’ve earned it, love." Joe quickly slipped back to his role as well, wrapping his hand around Nicky's throat to stop him from chasing after his lips, forcing him to look at him.

"How can I earn it? I will do anything as long as you let me feel it deep inside of me, sir." Nicky’s whispered plea fell from his sweet mouth, making Joe almost lose his composure. Nicky was even better than him at saying his lines.

"I am going to fuck you in the center of this room, letting all the people see you take my cock, how about that?" Joe asked his husband just for show, knowing Nicky was already on board with his plan. Nicky nodded in response. 

"Say it clearly so I can understand your words, my love." Joe squeezed the side of Nicky's neck, getting a little rougher with his treatment, and watching Nicky's eyes roll back in his skull at that.

"Yes, yes, Sir. I want that." Nicky said breathlessly. 

Satisfied with Nicky's answer, Joe stood up and guided Nicky to his feet again, while shoving his semi-hard shaft back inside his pants.

He walked over to the vacant spot just beside the couple who had almost finished their whipping scene, the perfect distance from the man they were after. The club had provided the play area a table with whips, floggers, collars and gags for customers to use.

Joe looked at the sub, who was panting hard, his ass red. The Dom was leaning over him and whispering words Joe couldn't hear. Joe looked up and examined a strong rope that was connected to the ceiling, with leather handcuffs attached to the end of it. It was perfect for Nicky. 

Joe prepared the scene as best he could, drawing from memory of his research, and secretly copying the couple beside him who had just finished their scene. Once he was done, he returned to where he had left Nicky, sitting on his soft cushion, waiting for him.

"I will tie you up over there, alright?" He lifted Nicky's face, staring into his eyes as he spoke, wanting to make sure that Nicky was sure about it, to remind him that they could just leave all of this behind if it was too much for him, mission be damned. They could always find another way to gather the information they needed.

"Yes, Sir, tie me up, use me as you please. I am your instrument to play." Nicky said with his thick Italian accent, wanting to erase the worry he could see in Joe's eyes instantly.

Joe could have sworn that they did not rehearse that line, and he could feel his dick straining inside his pants, wanting so badly to take Nicky apart here and now. That dangerous mouth was saying whatever it pleased, unaware of the effect it was having on Joe's poor dick.

"I will whip you until your ass cheeks turn red, and then I will fuck you hard while your ass is sensitive, until you beg for mercy. How does it sound to you, my love?" Joe retorted, his harsh words contrasting with the gentle way he caressed Nicky's rosy cheek softly.

Nicky looked exceptionally radiant when he was terrified and horny. 

Joe scooped him up in his arms, and carried Nicky bridal style to the play area, setting him down carefully and ordering him to strip. 

°°°

Nicky felt anxious about stripping in front of so many watchful eyes, but he wanted to obey Joe and show him that he could be a good sub. He took off his top first, letting it drop to the floor and showing the audience his naked flesh, the silver piercings on his nipples glinting under the red and green lights of the room. Nicky had insisted on them because “they would be relevant to the mission”, and Joe barely protested because he loved the sight of the silver rings around his dusty pink nubs very much.

He looked at Joe, wanting to see his approval. Joe nodded at him and it made Nicky feel brave enough to take off more. With slightly shaking hands, he unzipped his jeans and stepped out of them, revealing the pretty red thong panties that he had bought on a whim during his most recent lingerie shopping session. The eye-catching material had also proven handy when planning for this mission.

Nicky looked at Joe, playing with the waistband of his panties, asking silently with his eyes if he should take them off as well. He let out a relieved sigh when Joe shook his head no, because he didn’t feel quite ready to be fully naked in front of so many people.

At least not yet.

Joe carefully took Nicky's left hand and bound it to the rope with a leather handcuff. Nicky tugged on the shackle to test its strength, and he was sure he couldn't free himself even if he wanted to, but he fully trusted Joe, so these things didn’t scare him one bit.

Joe then stood behind him and secured his right wrist with the other handcuff. Nicky let out a small moan. He didn’t think he could be this aroused by the proceedings, and yet he was.

Joe took a few steps backward to stare at his handiwork. Nicky looked breathtaking standing there in the middle of the room, like an offering ready to be sacrificed.

Joe looked around, and saw many people were focusing their attention upon them. He felt a strange pride over how hungrily they were all looking at Nicky, because they could only watch him from afar, since Nicky belonged to him, and him only.

He walked around to face his lover, and lifted Nicky’s face to kiss his plump lips, before leaning down to bind both his ankles using the cuffs provided on the floor. 

He began to kiss Nicky’s body, starting with his smooth inner thigh, his covered hard cock underneath the see-through red panties, his soft stomach and then slowly to each of his pierced nipples. 

Joe nibbled at the piercings, tugging on them lightly with his teeth. He took pleasure in the way Nicky moaned and whined, the rope shaking every time Nicky tried to escape from the assault on his poor nipples. 

"Color?" He looked up to make sure that his lover was still enjoying all of this before he continued; after all, they had only just begun.

"Green, Sir." Nicky let out his answer in between pants for air.

Joe returned to his task, playing with the cool metal around one warm nub with his tongue. He pinched the other one with his right thumb and index finger, feeling how erect the abused nipple had become. 

Joe circled his left arm around Nicky’s slim waist, helping him to stay upright as his knees began to buckle each time Joe’s teeth nipped particularly hard. His other hand then slid down between Nicky's legs, rubbing at his cock through the fabric of the panties. Nicky was overwhelmed by all the sensations, not even realizing that his tears were streaming down his face.

Joe straightened up to press his mouth to his lover's lips, he could taste the salt on them as they kissed. He then paused and looked into Nicky’s eyes, which were red from crying. Joe secretly loved looking at Nicky’s tear-streaked face; his eyes were shining like clear jewels, and Joe reverentially kissed away the liquid at the corner of Nicky's eyes, holding his face in his hands. 

"Don't worry my love, I’ve got you." He whispered in Nicky's ear, lowering his head to kiss his beloved’s chest and take a perky nipple in his mouth once again, sucking on it with renewed determination, desiring to make Nicky cry even harder. 

After a few more minutes, Joe felt satisfied with his ministrations on both of Nicky's nipples. Nicky only could muster a single sob, exhausted from crying. Joe stood up and kissed Nicky's forehead. 

"You did really well my love, now we can proceed to the main event. I will take the flogger and give your ass a few strikes. Can you take it for me, love? I want to see it glowing red before I fuck you in front of everyone here, I want to show them how well you can take it." Joe asked the confused Nicky, still seemingly lost in his own head.

"Yes...Joe, I want you to whip my ass." Nicky said, after the words finally registered within his brain.

"No, honey, it's either Daddy or Sir here, not Joe, understand?" Joe kissed Nicky hard on his lips after he obediently nodded, a low “Yes, sir” coming from his mouth.

Joe tugged on his hair, forcing his neck to arc back. Joe easily shoved his wet tongue inside Nicky’s open mouth, tightening his hold around his lover’s body while his other hand gripped Nicky's jaw so he would keep his mouth open. He began squeezing Nicky’s firm ass, pushing the plug he had inserted before the mission deeper into his hole. The added stimulation caused Nicky to jump in his arms, and Joe pressed him close to his chest to keep him in place.

Joe abruptly broke their kiss when Nicky became too greedy, leaving Nicky panting hard, his weight bearing down upon his weakened knees without Joe's hands around him anymore. Only the handcuffs around his wrists connecting him to the ceiling stopped him from falling face-first onto the floor.

Joe briefly turned away from him to get a simple black leather flogger, returning to his side before Nicky was even able to blink away the tears flooding his eyes.

Joe walked around Nicky, examining his tense form. He brushed the soft tails of the flogger on Nicky's exposed ass, making the shorter man shiver. He delivered a weak slap on the pale globes just to test the waters, feeling delighted at the way Nicky moaned in pleasure. 

"I will give you 10 strikes, and I will increase the force gradually. Remember your colors, you can always stop this when you can't take it anymore. Do you understand my words, baby?" Joe moved in front of Nicky as he spoke, looking into his eyes as he asked the final question, making sure that Nicky was on board with the idea and in the right headspace.

"Yes, Sir, I understand. Give it to me, sir. I have been bad." Nicky said, sounding so sincere that Joe felt like swooning just from those words alone.

Joe dragged the leather material of the whip across Nicky's inner thigh, delighting at Nicky’s reactions. His poor legs were wobbling hard just from the tease alone. Joe smirked and glanced around the whole room, watching the audience’s appreciative reactions as well. 

He kissed Nicky on his forehead, before walking behind him and raising the flogger high enough to strike down hard. Even with the softened ends of the leather, the sound of the contact with Nicky's smooth skin was loud enough to make the other subs in the room shiver. 

Nicky cried out in shock and pain, but Joe didn’t hear any mention of color from his beautiful mouth. He landed a second, harder strike to the soft flesh, striping the white of Nicky's ass with fiery red lines. _So beautiful_ , Joe thought in his head.

Joe caressed the tender skin with his palm, feeling the heat from the impact. He struck a third time, hearing the subs closest to them gasping in unison with Nicky's cries.

"Count with me, baby, use your words." Joe urged his husband to count for him after the fourth blow.

"Four!" Nicky gasped breathlessly, sobbing hard. He knew he could handle this. He had promised Joe he would try it, but being watched by so many people was something entirely different compared to when it was just the two of them. He would not let their cover be blown just because of a little bit of embarrassment.

"Joe, put the gag around my mouth, I want something in my mouth." Nicky said with difficulty in between his sobs. He needed something to muffle his growing cries. He could bear the blows, but he didn't want Joe to worry about whether he was really hurting Nicky, or for his loud cries to drown out any emergency messages to Joe from Copley.

"Are you okay, baby?" Joe paused after hearing Nicky's request. This was the first time that Nicky was being seen as a sub in front of so many people. Nicolò di Genova, a devoted husband, a warrior that fought for what he thought was right, a man with kindness overflowing in his heart. Joe never in his life would ever want to hurt him intentionally. He leaned forward so that they could speak without the people in the room listening in.

"I am fine, really. Just put something in my mouth, I don't want Copley to hear my voice too much." Nicky whispered rather shyly because while admitting it, he knew that Copley was aware of his embarrassment. 

"Oh, honey, we can always stop." Joe assured him again, ready to unbind him from the rope.

"No, no, I can do this. Just put something in my mouth, it's only 6 more blows, I can do it. Joe come on, give me something." Nicky said again, sounding a little bit desperate because he missed the feeling of the whip on his ass. Already, the feeling of the last hot strike from the flogger was fading.

Joe glanced around and saw a ball gag lying on a table nearby. He rejected it as he knew that Nicky couldn't say his safe word if Joe put that thing around his mouth, so he quickly thought about something else. 

He unbuckled his belt and folded it three times. It was now thick enough to resemble a gag. He showed it to Nicky, who nodded eagerly.

Joe put the belt inside Nicky's mouth, and Nicky bit down on it hard. 

"Remember you can spit that out to say your color. I will count for you, alright?" Joe asked aloud, caressing Nicky’s cheeks which were now bulging from the belt in his mouth.

Nicky nodded, looking at Joe with trust in his eyes.

Joe returned to his previous position and realized that the red marks on Nicky's ass had healed. He panicked for a second, worried that other people may have noticed it too. He struck the fifth blow quickly to put the red back on the plump ass and watched Nicky's back arch, the rope around his wrists pulled taut; but beyond that, he was still able to stand on his two feet.

Joe then landed three more blows, one quick whip strike after the other just so that Nicky's ass didn't have time to heal back to its normal state. By the ninth blow, Joe was lost in his own pleasure, keeping his eyes on Nicky's beautiful, round red cheeks, and his dick was straining in his jeans at the sight.

Joe looked around him and saw their target was already leaving the club, meaning their mission had ended but Joe knew that Nicky and him wanted to finish what they have started, especially looking at Nicky's current state. 

Nicky was resting his head on his own arm, standing on his tiptoes and shivering because the few last blows had felt like electric shocks throughout his entire body.

"Just one more, honey." Joe whispered in Nicky's flushed ear, and Nicky nodded and mumbled “Yes” through the improvised gag. Joe lifted the flogger in his hands and gave one last hard blow on Nicky's ass, making Nicky's legs shake violently. Joe then dropped the flogger to the floor.

Joe pulled down Nicky's panties past the swollen cheeks. He could see the end of the silver plug, drawing it out slowly, and making Nicky expel a shuddering moan. Joe looked at Nicky's hole, which was twitching helplessly from the loss of the plug.

"Wait for me, I will give it to you soon." Joe grabbed a bottle of lube that the club had provided, and poured a generous amount on fingers, easing two of them inside Nicky's loosened passage. Nicky clenched and unclenched his empty hole in anticipation as he heard Joe worked his zipper down. Joe take out his already hard cock in his hand, he gave it a few strokes to coat it with the remnants of lube on his fingers, and positioned the head of his cock against Nicky's furl.

Then in one swift move, he pushed inside, hard enough to punch the air out Nicky's lungs and make him scream loudly, the belt dropping from his mouth. Nicky forgot all about his embarrassment over being heard by others. His ass was so sensitive from the flogger, and he hadn’t had enough time to adjust as the plug he had worn was rather small compared to Joe's thicker size.

"Oh, oh, Joe!" Nicky forgot all about the rule on not using names. The sudden sensation was too much for him, Joe's rough pubic hair was scratching against his sensitive ass so much that it made him want to cry even more.

He tilted his head to look behind him, wanting Joe's lips on his. Joe curled his hand around his neck and gave him a kiss while he methodically thrust inside him. 

Nicky felt his muscles burning with the effort of tugging on his handcuffs. His cock was leaking pre-cum, making a dark spot at the front of his panties.

"Sir, let me come, I can't anymore." Nicky’s brain somehow managed to remember what he was supposed to call Joe.

"You will come my love, just a few more strokes, a few more thrusts, I am close. Can you wait for my cum inside your ass?" Joe whispered low in his ears and Nicky nodded, shutting his eyes tightly, feeling the sensation of Joe's cock stretching him wide with every thrust and pull of his hips against his ass.

Joe brought his hand inside Nicky's panties and stroked his already wet cock at the tip. He smiled to himself at how much of a mess Nicky had made. His lover had enjoyed this, being put on display like this, being taken by him in front of others.

Joe matched the pull of his hands on Nicky’s waist with the forward movements of his hips, jamming inside that warm greedy hole again and again.

He didn't even notice about all the eyes on them anymore, his focus narrowed down to the sensation of Nicky's hole clenched tightly around his cock. He slammed hard with all his strength to match the squeeze of his lover’s muscles.

Nicky's legs weakened and wobbled at the force with which Joe’s cock hit at that familiar spot inside of him repeatedly. He could feel the rippling sensations throughout his entire body, drowning him. He jerked away from Joe only to be pulled tight toward him again.

"Come for me, darling." Joe commanded and thrust hard enough inside Nicky to make him reach the peak in that instant, and Nicky wailed, shooting warm liquid, cuming untouched, staining his delicate panties. He is shaking in the aftermath as Joe gave a few final thrusts before stilling inside him and flooding his insides with his own release.

Joe draped his body behind Nicky's back and breathed hard at Nicky's neck, resting his head for a while to catch his breath, making sure he didn't put too much weight on Nicky so he wouldn't hurt his wrists too much.

After he steadied his breathing, Joe pulled himself to his feet and put his sated shaft back inside his pants and zipped himself up. He picked up his belt off the floor, now smeared with some of Nicky's saliva, and put it back on again. 

Then he examined Nicky. His husband’s face was flushed, his cheeks and eyes were a bright red. Joe quickly unbound his ankles and then his wrists, and Nicky fell bonelessly into his arms in an instant.

Joe caught him, lifting up Nicky bridal style to his arms. Nicky’s hands were wrapped around his neck, and it looked like he didn't plan on opening his eyes any moment soon.

Joe had read about subspace and it seems like Nicky might be experiencing it. One of the club staff picked up Nicky's clothes off the floor and offered Joe the use of a private room. Joe nodded, and followed the man towards the location.

°°°°

He sat down on a sofa in the room with Nicky on his lap. Once the staff left the room, Joe's composed demeanor crumble. 

"Nicky, are you alright?" Joe asked his husband, panic clear in his voice. Nicky opened his eyes slightly, smiling at him stupidly like he was on drugs.

"Did I do good?" Nicky managed to ask as Joe hugged him tightly to his chest, melting at the question and relieved by the fact that he was alright. He kissed him on the top of his head while trying to hold back tears.

"You were such a good boy, so brave, I am so proud of you." Joe forced out his words, trying to infuse his shaky voice with confidence. He was so afraid that he might have pushed Nicky's limit unknowingly. Nicky shivered at the praise, he really wanted to hear it from Joe and it made him feel warm and good all over, it was truly like balm for his soul.

Joe massaged his arms and then kissed each of his wrist, even though there's no trace of redness around it anymore but Joe couldn't forget how the state of those wrists had been for a few moment ago. 

"I am fine, Joe." Nicky caught on Joe's hand that keep stroking the side of his arms, and bring it to his lips to plant a kiss on his big warm palm.

"I liked it." Nicky said again, he knew it in his heart that Joe needed to hear this confirmation from him just as much as he wanted to hear Joe's praise before.

Joe leaned down to show the gratitude he felt in his chest through his kiss on Nicky's swollen red lips. When he tried to pull away, Nicky held onto his face, and Joe chuckled at his neediness. He slowly tried to ease his way out of Nicky's hold, brushing his beard on Nicky's cheek along the way.

"I need to clean you up so we can go home. When we get there, I promise that I will not leave your side anymore." Joe said, kissing his cheek.

"Can't we stay here a little longer? I don't want to do anything else except to be in your arms." Nicky lifted his head from Joe's chest, pleading with his eyes. His bones felt weak and his skin was buzzing, and he didn't feel like he was truly in his body. His mind was out of focus and every word he spoke echoed in the chamber of his brain like a dream sequence, he wasn't even sure about the last words he spoke to Joe.

"Yes, we will stay here, until you are ready to leave. Whatever you want, my love." Joe leaned down again to kiss Nicky on his eyelids, forcing Nicky to close his eyes only to open them again, still looking like he was dazed.

Joe poured a glass of water with one hand while he kept the other securely around Nicky's shoulder. The younger man seemingly didn't want to separate from his side even for a mere second. He pressed the glass to the dry lips and Nicky obediently drank it.

"Better?" Joe asked him again, his concern subsiding upon seeing Nicky's smile.

"Yeah." Nicky answered shortly and snuggled close to Joe's side.

Joe lifted his gold watch close to his mouth to speak to Copley. "Copley, I think we still need time here. tell Andy that we will catch up later."

"I understand, take as much time as you need, we already got what we want." Copley's voice echoed in Joe's ear.

"Thank you, Copley." Joe said one last time, cutting the line entirely.

He slowly settled himself back on the sofa and held Nicky against him, putting Nicky's head on his chest carefully, stroking his damp hair. He didn't mutter a single word, afraid to disturb the peaceful state Nicky was currently in.

There were so many things he wanted to do. Clean him, put his clothes back on, ask him about what he felt during their scene, how he was feeling now. He kept thinking about the mess he made inside of Nicky, that he should clean him before it became too uncomfortable for him, but all that could wait, because right now all Nicky needed were his arms around him and to fulfill his own need to have Nicky close to his chest.

"Joe." Nicky murmured his name, startling Joe from his deep thoughts. 

"Sono qui, amore mio. Rest." Joe said and planted a kiss to the top of Nicky's head.

"Mm." Nicky answered weakly and then hugged his side tighter. Joe engulfed him in his arms and rocked him gently, trying to lull himself to a short rest alongside his exhausted husband in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much [snipergirl21](http://snipergirl21.tumblr.com) for being such an incredible beta. Your input means a lot to me 🥺

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [ririsasy](https://ririsasy.tumblr.com/) or The old guard side blog : [maghrib-genova](https://maghrib-genova.tumblr.com/)


End file.
